


Soul for a Soul

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [14]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Sacrifice, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sacrifice, Soul Stone (Marvel), Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: In order to claim the stone you must lose that which you love...





	Soul for a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Little AU where May never got snapped so she and Peter head to Vormir to get the Soul Stone.

"I don't like this." May said, following close behind her father, her eyes wandering around the area slowly during the long walk up the mountain.

_"Welcome Peter Parker, nephew of May and Benjamin Parker. And welcome May Parker, daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson..."_

"Holy shi-" Peter startled, staring at the hooded figure before them. Cap had mentioned the Red Skull once, but to see him in person is rather... unnerving. But he seemed different, less cruel and more mysterious.

 _"Come... You are here for the stone, yes?"_ The Stonekeeper asked, turning to lead the two up the mountain before they reached a cliff. He reached out a hand and pointed down to the ground below the cliff,  _"The stone resides there..."_

"Let's go get it then. May, come on." Peter began making his way to the cliff's edge, watching as May followed after him.

_"I am afraid it is not that simple... To claim the stone you must lose that which you love. It is a way to prove that you will do anything for it... A soul for a soul."_

"So... In order to get it, one of us has to die?" May asked tentatively, turning to stare at the robed figure who nodded as confirmation. She looked back at her father and then to the bottom of the cliff, "Soul for a soul right?" She stepped towards the ledge and stopped when Peter pulled her back.

"No. May, I'll do it. I'm older than you, you're still too young and I don't think you understand what this means." Peter argued, walking towards the edge before he got pulled back suddenly, landing at May's feet. He fired a quick web at her ankles when she started running towards the ledge, tripping her before standing to do the same.

Peter gasped when he felt May suddenly cling to his back, the older spider stumbling before he fell off the cliff, firing a quick web to keep them up. He quickly grabbed May's wrist when she started falling.

"Let me go..." May said quietly, lifting her mask so she could stare up at her father. She was ready to do this... This was why she was here...

"No... Please, May please don't ask me to do that." Peter whispered, his mask had fallen off during their little scuffle which forced May to see the pain clear on his face. His eyes were shining with tears, his heart racing madly.

"It's okay, Dad..." Mayday whispered, planting her feet on the wall before she pushed off the wall, her wrist leaving her father's grasp. She plummeted quickly to the ground below, barely processing the loud scream that left Peter's lips or the horrified expression on his face...

Peter's scream stopped at last and he firmly placed his hands on the wall, starting the climb back up. He hoisted himself up to find water all over, the Soul Stone resting in the middle of the lake, almost whispering quietly. Peter breathed shakily and shuffled to the stone, taking it into his grasp before he walked away back to the ship. She was gone... May... was gone...


End file.
